movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Continental Drift
Disney Continental Drift is an upcoming CGI animated movie produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. It stars returning actors Kristen Bell, Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Idina Menzel, and Alan Tudyk and stars new actors J. D. Evermore, Will Arnett, Antonio Banderas, Sylvester Stallone, Kelsey Grammer, Jeremy Irons, Ann Cusack, Sebastian Stan, and Vince Vaughn. It will be the 59th animated Disney feature and the 2nd animated Disney animated film to be composed by John Powell, the first being Disney's 2008 film "Bolt". The film will also be released on Disney+, alongside "Bambi", "Onward", and "Dr. Seuss' Thidwick The Big-Hearted Moose". The film had its world premiere at the El Capitan Theater on November 3, 2020, and will be released in theaters worldwide on November 25, 2020. Plot On November 2017, Judy Hopps is showing children walking sticks, but the walking sticks leap on her. She tries to get them off, but she is carried away from Zootopia and across the sea to a place she winds up in called Sugar Rush. She tries to find a way out, but suddenly meets Vanellope Von Schweetz. They go to the kart bakery to make an escape boat. When they complete the boat, a shark chases them, destroying the boat and flinging them into the kingdom of Arendelle. At Arendelle, they meet and befriend the beautiful princess Anna, who shows them around the castle. She introduces them to Elsa, but she refuses to allow them in the kingdom, resulting in an argument between them. As Vanellope finds Elsa's warnings ridiculous, a drift takes them out of the kingdom, and Anna begs to get back. After surviving a wild storm, they find themselves on an island and encounter Octopus, and his partner Mole, who tell them to defeat Orca King once and for all. But when they get there, however, they are knocked out. They are also tied up on boards. Orca King sings a shanty to get them to stay, but Anna refuses, resulting in a battle that sinks the ship. They rescue Jaguar, who yells at them for their foolish actions. The next morning, Jaguar spots a island. They arrive there, only to find sense danger and find that King Orca had set an elk stampede to kill them. Vanellope, Anna, and Judy save themselves, but Orca King betrays Jaguar and sends her to her death. Heartbroken, Anna, Vanellope, and Judy mourn for the loss of their friend, but continue on their journey anyway. They encounter tigers, who direct them through a blizzard as the way. They seem to be getting close, but unfortunately, they are attacked by two real orcas and narrowly escape. Meanwhile, after realizing Anna was right, Elsa sails off to find Anna, Judy, and Vanellope. When they arrive, she apologizes for her selfishness and they team up to end Orca King's plan. As Vanellope and Judy fight off Freaky and Jones, alongside Elsa distracting the army, to no avail, Anna steals King Orca's staff and aims it at him, resulting in his demise, but Vanellope is carried into the sky. Judy, Anna and Elsa tempt to rescue her, and when the balloons pop, Anna rescues Vanellope from falling to her death. After that they return to their own homes and they promise never to forget each other. In a mid-credits scene, Vanellope, Judy, and Anna, (still back at their own homes) stay in touch with each other through video chats. In a post-credits scene, Octopus and Mole star in a teaser reaction and close the movie. Cast Kristen Bell as Anna Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps Idina Menzel as Elsa Jason Lee as Octopus Will Arnett as Orca King Ann Cusack as Jaguar Kelsey Grammer as Freaky Jeremy Irons as Bones Antonio Banderas as Mole Sylvester Stallone as Tiger Alan Tudyk as Elsa's advisor Vince Vaughn as Orca Guard 1# Sebastian Stan as Orca Guard 2# Frank Welker as two real orcas Additionally, screenwriter Jared Bush voices Nick Wilde, while Nicholas Cage voices Chief Bogo, alongside children voiced by Benjamin Flores Jr., Miranda Cosgrove, Katie Lopez, and E.G. Daily. Also, Cindy Robinson, Anna Taylor-Joy, and Justin Bieber voice racers Candlehead, Taffyta, and Rancis, alongside Brian T. Delaney voicing Wreck It Ralph. Production In 2015, it was announced that a 2020 film was a go. On December 28, 2015, Kristen Bell and Sarah Silverman confirmed to reprise their roles as Anna and Vanellope in the film. After "Zootopia" was completed, Ginnifer Goodwin announced her return as Judy Hopps for the film. On August 12, 2016, directors Byron Howard and Rich Moore announced the plot; "Anna, Vanellope and Judy are taken to defeat Orca King." On March 2017, J. D. Evermore, and Ann Cusack signed in for their roles. John Lasseter was acting as executive producer until he left the film between his positions at Pixar, Walt Disney Animation Studios, and DisneyToon Studios in June 2018. Don Hall and Chris Williams replaced Lasseter as executive producer. In October 2018, Kelsey Grammer, Jeremy Irons, Sylvester Stallone, and Antonio Banderas were cast. In November 2018, the filmmakers revealed that the film would not continue "Ralph Breaks The Internet" or "Frozen 2", but instead be a stand-alone spin-off taking place in 2017 and continue "Zootopia". In December 2019, Alan Tudyk confirmed his return. After the completion of "Toys To Life" in May 30, 2020, Idina Menzel reprised her role as Elsa, alongside Will Arnett voicing King Orca. The first trailer was released on February 27, 2020. A second trailer was released on June 12, 2020. A sneak peek on Disney Channel premiered on August 19, 2020. A final trailer that included the Kane Brown song "Live Forever" was released on September 5, 2020. In July 2020, it was announced that Vince Vaughn and Sebastian Stan had joined the cast. Home media Disney Continental Drift was released on DVD on February 6, 2021, alongside its Blu-ray release. Trivia Jeremy Irons' first Disney animated film since 1994's The Lion King. The 4th Disney film for Kelsey Grammer, after Runaway Brain, Toy Story 2, and Teacher's Pet. The first movie with three characters from Wreck It Ralph, Frozen, and Zootopia. The 8th Disney animated film for Alan Tudyk, after Wreck It Ralph, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Zootopia, Moana, Ralph Breaks The Internet, and Frozen 2. Ginnifer Goodwin's reunion with J. D. Evermore. They had previously worked together on Walk The Line. Soundtrack "Coming Around The Mountain" - Kristen Bell, Sarah Silverman, and Ginnifer Goodwin "Defeat King Orca" - Kristen Bell, Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Jason Lee, and Antonio Banderas "Master of the Orcas" - Will Arnett, Ann Cusack, Kelsey Grammer, and Jeremy Irons "Elsa's Opera" - Idina Menzel "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" - Kelly Clarkson "The Lizards" - Phish "King Orca vs Octopus" - John Powell "Walking Sticks" - John Powell "Vanellope Von Schweetz" - John Powell "Bake A Boat" - John Powell "Shark Attack" - John Powell "Taken Out Of Arendelle" - John Powell "Storm" - John Powell "Encountering King Orca" - John Powell "Sinking The Ship" - John Powell "Jaguar" - John Powell "Elk Stampede" - John Powell "Jaguar Dies" - John Powell "The Tigers" - John Powell "Two Orcas Are Attacking Us!" - John Powell "Elsa's Realization" - John Powell "King Orca's Demise" - John Powell "Returning To Our Own Homes" - John Powell MPAA Rating The film will be rated PG by the MPAA for some action and rude humor.